Island Escapades
by mellehz
Summary: ONE SHOT. Tis the famous Island scene, but with Will in place of Jack!


**Ok so this story has tonnes of smutt. So if you are uncomfortable with that, im not forcing you to read on, so please dont flame me if you hate it. I had fun writing it cause I was sorta in a romantic mood when I wrote it. By the way, Will and Liz sorta might appear a tad out of character near the end, my apologies for that. It probably doesnt follow the movie story line that well, but I chucked in some lines from the movie that you all might notice ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the people portrayed in this story.

**Island Escapades**

"Too long!"

Those words would be the death of William Turner. Simple, meaningless words for some, but to him, those words shattered his world. What followed broke his heart. She fell into the water. She fell out of his life, forever, and he didn't even get a chance to tell her how he felt. Elizabeth Swann was gone, unless…

Will swallowed and took a chance. He elbowed the disgusting pirate that held him captive in the stomach and made a break for the edge of the ship.

"Stop him you fools!"

Will dimly recalled Barbossa's shouts and pathetic attempts to stop Will from going after the love of his life. Nothing could stop him now.

Will hit the water with a splash. The salt stung his eyes and blurred his vision. He struggled against the pulling tides, and realised he needed air, so he made his way to the surface. Something was stinging and he looked down to find his right foot covered in blood. Realising he probably scraped it on coral, Will frantically started swimming to the shore as soon as he resurfaced. He knew if he didn't hurry, the sharks would come.

He gasped as he saw a floating body. "Elizabeth!" He shouted and swam over to her lifeless body.

Will was always a strong swimmer, and he doubted whether Elizabeth had ever learned. After all, swimming was not proper for a young lady like Elizabeth.

He grasped onto her, making sure her head was above the water and made his way to the beach.

Will laid her down on the sand; she was motionless. "Elizabeth!" He shook her gently.

No response.

"Wake up, come on wake up!" He put pressure on her chest.

Elizabeth coughed and gasped for breath, spitting out all the foul tasting seawater.

"Oh thank god." Will breathed a sigh of relief and helped her sit up.

"Will, where are we? Why are you here? My god Will you're hurt." She gasped at his foot, which was bleeding quite heavily.

"It's nothing, just cut it on some coral." He ripped a piece of his shirt sleeve off and tied it around his leg, stemming the flow of blood.

"Are you alright though?" He asked gently, consumed with worry.

"I am now." She smiled warmly and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Anything for you Miss Swann." He blushed as he realised what he said, and looked away.

* * *

"Not all that big, is it?" Will questioned as Elizabeth came back from her walk around the island, lasting a mere fifteen minutes. 

"No, it isn't." She grumbled and flopped down on the sand next to him.

"I found something for us to eat while you were gone." He gestured toward the pile of various things like coconuts, bananas and apricots.

"Call me crazy Will, but I'm not all that hungry at the moment." She frowned and brought her knees to her chest.

"You must eat something." Will offered her a banana.

"I'm really thirsty actually, salt water isn't all that delicious you know." She replied rather sarcastically.

"We must find the storage space Jack told me about while on the ship." Will jumped up, a sudden rush of excitement rushing through him. He jogged towards the palm trees and started knocking on each one.

"Will, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Elizabeth bolted after him.

"Two steps from the bush…" Will started to jump in his spot. The ground was springy. "Eureka." He bent down and found a handle.

Pulling it upwards, Elizabeth gasped as bottles upon bottles filled her vision. "Look at all that rum!"

Will ran down the steps and retrieved two bottles. He handed one to Elizabeth who began drinking it down heavily.

"I thought you hated rum?" Will asked with a raised brow.

Elizabeth only shrugged.

"Well, careful, rum _is_ alcoholic remember." Will warned as he took a sip from his bottle.

* * *

"I'm going to try make a fire." Will exclaimed as he gathered sticks and leaves in a pile. 

Night was approaching fast, and Will knew that they would surely freeze if they didn't get a fire started soon. Will picked up a bottle and splashed some rum in the pile to get the fire going. He started rubbing two sticks together and after a short hile a spark turned into a ragging fire. Satisfied, Will came and sat next to the rather woozy Elizabeth.

"Uhh, Elizabeth, just how much rum have you consumed?" Will asked worridly.

Elizabeth began to laugh, at nothing at all really.

* * *

Later that night, Elizabeth calmed down as she became sober again. 

"Will?" She called.

"Yes?" He answered, leaning on his right arm, facing her.

"Why did you come after me Will? You risked your life for me." She looked at his foot.

"I came after you because I care about you Elizabeth. I would never have forgiven myself if I had of let you go."

Elizabeth smiled and a tear ran down her cheek. Will wiped it away tenderly. She didn't know why she did it, maybe she was still drunk, but the moment her lips brushed his own her life changed forever. Will pulled back unexpectedly and stared at her, stunned.

"I…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Elizabeth looked away.

Will cupped her cheek and she leaned in again, succumbing to temptation. She loved the feel of this man's lips upon her own. It sent shivers down her spine and left her wanting more.

Will could hardly believe it, kissing the woman he loved so dearly was exactly how he imagined it; beautiful.

Pulling away for air, they gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment.

"Will…" Was all she could say, she was lost in his eyes.

"Elizabeth…" Was his only response.

Elizabeth found herself exploring his body. She ran a hand through his messy hair and fastened her mouth to his neck. At this point she realised she loved him, plain and simple. He was her everything, and she would never let him go, no matter what.

Nervously, she undid the buttons to his shirt, exposing his muscled chest. Will's heart was racing a million miles an hour, and he fought the urge to scream.

Elizabeth removed his shirt, and Will shivered at the sudden chilliness.

Seeing him like this, seeing him without a shirt on was enough to make her stomach jolt.

"Will, ever since the day we met, you've been so good to me. So I must say this, I must say this before I explode." She took a breath, voice shaky and unsure, but confident all the same. "I love you Will Turner." Elizabeth kissed him again.

Will was speechless, she loved him! "Elizabeth, I love you too, I have for so long." It felt so good to get it all out finally.

Elizabeth reached for his hands. She directed them to rest around her waist. Without taking her eyes off him, she reached for the ties of her dress. It came undone easily and stayed around her stomach, exposing herself to his gaze.

Will inhaled sharply, his stomach was tight and tingling, and so were other parts of his body. Never before in his life had he felt this way. He was jolted out of his daze by Elizabeth.

"Will, I…I want you to be my first." She blushed heavily and his eyes widened involuntary.

She made the first move rather boldly by pulling him gently on top of her. His whole body felt heavy, especially below the stomach. The sight of her beneath him, the feel of her against him and the taste of her was driving him out of his mind.

Elizabeth removed the rest of her dress and cast it aside. The cool sand felt good against her warm skin. She giggled as he struggled out of his trousers. Then she felt something pressing against her stomach. It was a shock for her at first, but to feel the more intimate parts of him felt extremely exciting and erotic. She loved it.

"Elizabeth, are you sure?" He questioned.

She nodded. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She couldn't deny that she was in fact a bit nervous. He took a breath and his hands found her waist. Then that was it; she lost all doubt and fear.

At first it was rather uncomfortable, and she shifted her hips around. As things grew more intense, the pain hit her. She fought the urge to cry out by burying her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. She got used to it after a while.

Will's breathing got heavier, and he started to pant as the speed increased. Nothing could hold back their moans and shouts now. Finally, as their muscles began to tighten around them, they moulded as one for a split second.

Elizabeth exhaled deeply as her heart rate began to slow, as did Will's. He rolled off her and she snuggled up against his warm chest. Will rested his hands on her hips and brought her mouth up to claim his for a sweet and lingering kiss.

"Will," She whispered, "I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

He smiled lovingly and they both fell into a content and satisfied sleep.

* * *

Elizabeth stirred and felt someone next to her. She opened her eyes to find Will lying next to her, head buried in her neck. She smiled as her memory served her. She remembered how…full and whole she felt after they were together. She wanted that feeling to last forever. 

She also realised how sore her lips and other parts of her body were. Sleeping on the sand could be quite painful.

Will stirred and woke to find Elizabeth there. So he hadn't dreamt it all!

"Elizabeth…you were…that was…wow." He was dumbfounded and that was all that he could say.

Her lips were already descending upon his. He slid in his tongue and she let out a quiet moan. She was with the man she loved, finally. She was with her soul mate.

"I love you." She whispered against his lips.

"I love you too." He sealed his love with a kiss.

**FIN**

**I hope you enjoyed it, kinda risky publishing this I know, but oh well.**


End file.
